


Chapter 171.5

by Cinicalamente



Series: Dcst: Xehaku route [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Canon Compliant, Cw: a bit of blood, F/M, Fluff, Hot accident, In Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: After spending hours working, Dr. Xeno was incredible sleepy. Great thing is having a comfortable couch and a soft pillow.Kohaku was so sorry to enter in that room but she can't leave them without any food. Good thing is sitting on that comfortable couch for testing it.Oh, look Xeno was actually sleeping on her lap mistaken her for a pillow!
Relationships: Kohaku/Dr. Xeno (Dr. STONE)
Series: Dcst: Xehaku route [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Chapter 171.5

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is an additional to chapter 171. I wrote it after that part on Twitter and since I need a bit of days more for ending the fixed fanfiction about ch 168, I choose to post it too as a forgiving pray for being so slow with updates. 
> 
> Also because I love Xeno and Kohaku together so much and I am the only one to ship them. Also I have a lots of stories in my mind.
> 
> Also for who is waiting for sengen stories, no worry, with the sengen week there will be 7 stories only about them! ♡
> 
> Note: in the chapter Kohaku had food for herself but in this chapter she is taking it to the science boys. If everything goes like I think, this story is in character.

"I brought your dinner," Kohaku began, retracing her steps. It was true that once she had gone through the trap door she had found a strange scene to say the least with the three scientists busy doing something that if she had to describe to the others, she would never have succeeded, but those three had to eat. Senkuu and Chrome were her friends and even though Xeno was still the one who had shot the first one, he was still their prisoner. They couldn't deny him a meal, especially since they were using also his resources. 

This time Senkuu turned to her.

"Ah, lioness, give it to me," he said, taking the plate from her hand and returning to their models. Chrome walked over to him only to get his ration, before sitting down on the ground and eating. Xeno instead stopped touching the globe, which he had done up to that moment and smiled.

"I don't feel like having dinner, I think I'll sleep for an hour. Working tires me."

"Sure, you're an old man, after all," Senkuu commented but said no more, busy as he was eating. 

Kohaku saw Xeno mutter something in his reply as she took a seat on the sofa in the room. It looked comfortable and it really was. Dr. Xeno was smart and loved cozy stuff, she thought, had made that boat full of precautions for himself and his team. Not even Senkuu had provided Perseus with such comfortable pillows. 

Xeno also sat on the sofa and, tightening corners of the fabric of his jacket that fell to the floor as if it were a blanket, he stretched out, taking all the available space, including that occupied by the girl. 

It was unexpected.

If she had noticed earlier, she would have been able to get up, but for the first time she wasn't fast enough.

Kohaku as soon as she felt his hair on her thighs, she tried to shake him, however she noticed, wide-eyed, that Xeno had fallen asleep instantly, exhausted from the sleepless night and the hours he had spent working with Senkuu and Chrome. She looked up at the other two who also gave proof of their tiredness, but at the same time they were too busy eating dinner to care for the people around them. 

Kohaku wondered what she should do in that position. 

They were Xeno's guests, in a way, and although he had his head on her thighs he hadn't done so intentionally. As soon as Xeno moved in his sleep, she would raise her hips and run away, but until now she could ignore him.

Kohaku had already dined, she did not have to do anything and above all there she would have prevented Luna from staring at her frowning as she had done all day.

Xeno's head weighed on her lap.

The tips of his thick hair pinching the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, as if her dress wasn't covering her at all. And indeed the fabric, worn out by the years, had become thinner and even sitting down had not helped to hold the hem in place. 

She took another look at Chrome and Senkuu, who kept their backs to them, before looking down at Xeno's face. The scientist had a blissful, relaxed expression in his sleep, as if he had no problem, as if he was still safe within the walls of his castle. 

Kohaku's lips parted in a small smile, realizing that watching a person sleep had a calming effect on her as well. 

He was the first man to have rested his head on her thighs and instead of getting angry, even her initial reaction of surprise was fading as if she were getting used to his silent presence and the feeling of him. 

She looked down at his face and her attention was drawn once again, as she had just reached Xeno in his fortress to kidnap him, by his scar in the shape of a crossed double X that took up most of his stern face. 

It was the most conspicuous of all the scars petrification had left on people born three millennia before her, but she found herself admitting that like Gen's scar, Xeno's also seemed to be perfect for him thanks to his high forehead. 

The now closed eyelids could not be distinguished from the dark spot, as if he had no face. Without even realizing it, Kohaku stretched her fingers towards Xeno to caress him softly along the lash line. 

But she stopped in time. 

Although it was difficult for a not expect eye to distinguish the features of his eyes in that black spot, Kohaku succeeded and for this reason the imposing scar of Xeno intrigued her too much. His nose reminded her of Senkuu's, but the mark left by their age difference weighed heavily on the expression lines that outlined the base of the nostrils and the half-open mouth of Xeno. 

The outline of his teeth was barely visible in that position as was his neck, which was tightened by his shirt and tie. Kohaku knew the names of the clothes Xeno was wearing only thanks to Yuzuriha's boutique and the many mannequins that crowded the store space. She thought that no one could ever wear those boring clothes but after meeting Xeno, she could well tell that they were made especially for him. He would probably also have found Yuzuriha's tailoring elegant and would have gladly lent himself as a model for the new collection. 

She stifled a laugh at her own fantasies. It wasn't like her to think of something like that as she watched a man sleep on her own lap. 

Kohaku quickly looked up at Chrome and Senkuu who had started chatting as they chewed the pieces of dried meat. As soon as she made sure they weren't looking at her, she looked down at Xeno again. 

Her heart seemed to be beating faster in her chest than before, forcing her to take a deep breath. The impulse that was driving her took over.

Her hand touched the tips of Xeno's hair, barely bending her own fingers to grab them. His hair was as soft to the touch as hers after washing it with Senkuu's special shampoo. That was to be expected, after all. Xeno was a brilliant mind and as such he would do anything to improve his life even create something for the hygiene of the new world. 

While it didn't seem possible when looking at those upright wisps, Xeno's hair looked as smooth as the cold water of the river around the village. 

Without realizing it, her fingers penetrated between the locks until they caressed his head. Xeno rolled onto his side, disturbed by the movement, but he didn't wake up. Kohaku suppressed her surprised reaction, even though it was her fault. She pulled her hand back and checked the others in the room again. Luckily Chrome and Senkuu kept their backs to her while Xeno just turned around, pressing his face even more against her thighs. 

Kohaku gasped, blushing too much for someone like her.

The scientist's breath caressed her skin, making her tremble. Even in the past, especially when climbing trees, Kohaku could feel the leaves and the bark tickle that part of her body. She knew that strange feeling was not given by Xeno, but the breath of a man there was like a shock. 

It seemed that the breath of Xeno, who was unaware of the problem he had caused even from asleep, had become louder. Even the air that passed from his lips had increased or maybe it was Kohaku who couldn't feel anything else against her thighs. Xeno's cheek was as warm as the girl's skin. 

Kohaku put a hand to her dress, wondering if she could ever pull it down to cover herself, but did nothing else. It was no different from the bushes of leaves that streaked her inner thigh or the trunks she clung to as she climbed the tallest trees to check out the forest, yet her body was thinking differently. It was a sensation as intense as the pain she felt down below even though Xeno hadn't put his head there. 

She should have moved him or even wakened him, but thinking of a scenario in which his eyes would open, ordering her to explain what had happened embarrassed her even more. She had to admit to herself that she hadn't run away earlier for a clear reason: she was curious. 

The sparkling sisters had often talked about how sweet it would be to let a boy sleep on their lap while playing with his hair and Kohaku, who had done everything she could to ignore them, eventually found herself in that situation. 

After all, in the world of science, experiments are essential to test a hypothesis and letting Xeno sleep on her thighs confirmed what the girls did nothing but repeat. While Kohaku didn't want to check out the other embarrassing things Garnet, Sapphire and Ruby used to say about men, that one turned out to be (almost) true. 

She looked down at Xeno's sleeping face. It wasn't that bad after all, she thought. Others like Tsukasa, Hyoga and Mozu also tried to kill them, but eventually they changed and became fundamental allies for the realm of science. Perhaps even Xeno, although he was older and more intelligent, could have become friends with them. She smiled at the man without receiving any response, thankfully. 

The quiet moment was cut short. 

Someone - Kohaku recognized Ryuusui's voice - yelled just before the whole boat was shaken as if by an earthquake. 

"A storm?" Chrome screamed, but Senkuu calmed him.

"No, probably just a passenger problem." 

They both turned to save the models they had built for their analysis with their bodies. Even if it had been a single shock or wave, they couldn't allow their working hours to go to waste. 

Kohaku even if she was sitting on the sofa, she had to hold on to the armrest to keep from falling as Xeno rolled against her for the blow, burying his face between her thighs. The tip of his nose and his lips were pressed against the girl's skin. His breath felt like fire against her. 

"No!" Kohaku screamed, reacting on impulse. She pushed him to the ground while the ghost of his face was still between her legs. The sparkling sisters didn't know what they were saying and she had done too much for the practice. She got up quickly ready to flee. 

Xeno instead fell to the ground and ended up with his face pressed against the wooden floor, suddenly waking up and screaming in pain. Due to the hustle and bustle Chrome and Senkuu finally noticed the other two, but apart from widening their eyes at the thin stream of blood that was dripping from Xeno's nose they did nothing else. 

The scientist yawned, touched his face and, as soon as he saw those little specks on his gloved fingers, he took a cloth handkerchief from his jacket pocket and quickly cleaned himself up. 

He noticed Kohaku. 

"Ah, Miss Kohaku, by the way," he murmured, putting the piece of cloth back in its place. "Thank you for cleaning me out once I got out of the tunnel... I didn't have a chance to say that before," he said, looking at her with a grimace that could have been called a grateful smile. Xeno basically didn't like getting dirty. 

Kohaku stopped in the doorway door and turned to look at him. 

She had expected to be insulted for pushing him off the sofa, but apparently he hadn't even noticed her presence at that moment. After all, Xeno hadn't kissed on purpose… Kohaku shook her head. She couldn't even call it a kiss. It had been an accident. 

If he knew she was there, he would get up and apologize and he wouldn't go on sleeping. Xeno was also very elegant in his manner. Unlike Senkuu, he was a real gentleman sorcerer. 

"Not at all" she muttered, looking down. Without waiting for more, she hurried out without looking at any of the men in that small room. 

Kohaku descended the stairs and ran out onto the ship's deck.

Her heart continued to beat as fast as it did when she was watching him sleep and even though her hand was stroking the same inch of skin that Xeno's lips had touched, it wasn't the same. 

"Hey you!" Luna tore her out of her memories. "What were you doing with Senkuu? You took too long, what did you do to him?" She asked irritably. "Francois told me you are his frie- what happened? Why are you so red in the face?" 

Gen, who had followed Luna, didn't stare at Kohaku but began to translate the girl's angry sentences. 

Until that moment Kohaku hadn't wondered if that shock she'd felt was visible from the outside, but judging by the wary expression of an overly jealous Luna, who had now labeled Kohaku herself a rival in love, her confusion was visible to others too. 

"Nothing. If you want you can go to Senkuu. He was having dinner..." she answered. She passed them without caring about their reaction and without even looking at Gen translating with a naughty smile on his face. 

Kohaku's hand slid back against the inside of her thigh before grabbing the flaps of her dress and pulling them down to cover herself as she should have done before. She didn't care about the boys, at least not about Senkuu. 

\--- 

Xeno adjusted his jacket, which had barely wrinkled in the fall, and layed back on the sofa. He was still too sleepy to do anything else. 

Before closing his eyes, as he stared at the ceiling, he wondered if the pillow he had slept on had fallen off the sofa too.


End file.
